The Appointment
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: Deidara's first dentist appointment, with added insanity.


The Appointment

"Well this is troublesome, hmm?" Deidara said as he walked up to the big rectangular building.

"Why would you say that? Kisame answered, his large pointy teeth gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

"No reason. Don't be late though, you hear me, hmm?!"

"Yeah, whatever." As Kisame walked back to the car (the Akatsuki had finally "borrowed" money from Kakazu to get a company car) he shook his head, and Deidara heard him say, "This could be amusing."

"What could be so amusing about a dentist appointment, hmm?" Deidara muttered to himself as he walked through the door. He sat down in the waiting room and looked around. There was a little kid who was whining to a woman he supposed was his mom sitting next to him.

"I don't wanna get my teeth cleaned! They're fine! I'm hungry! I want ice cream! It's too hot in here! I want-"

"Please honey, calm down. I can buy you ice cream after if you want!?" the woman told her son, obviously desperate to make him shut up.

"I hate you! Your mean! I want daddy! I'm gonna tell on youu!" the kid said. 'Now this is starting to get annoying, hmm!' Deidara thought to himself, 'Maybe I'll just have to... end this myself, hmm.'

He pulled out a piece of clay from his bag and cupped it in his hand. After a while, he un-cupped his hand and made a tiny clay bird, which flew out of his hand and into the annoying brat's mouth. He then made a hand sign, and a small cloud came out of the kid's mouth. Deidara chuckled softly to himself, then watched in amusement as the kid tried to talk and the mom freaked out.

"Umm, I need a Mister… Deidara?" an assistant called out through a window in the wall.

"That would be me, hmm," Deidara said, and walked over to the window.

"Ohh, umm, the dentist is waiting for you in room 13," the girl said, and stared at Deidara.

"Thanks, hmm. Umm, what are you staring at, hmm?" Deidara asked her.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. It's just, well, you have… an… unusual outfit and… Oh, it's nothing, sorry. Please hurry, the dentist has many appointments today."

"Ok, hmm." Deidara stepped into the hallway and found the room labeled 13. He didn't have much interest in what that girl had to say anyway. All he wanted was a quick in-and-out. Then he opened the door.

"Ahh, hello!" said a tall, thin man who he guessed was the dentist.

'Man, he sure is UGLY, hmm!' Deidara thought to himself. He brushed his arm through his long flowing hair, and walked into the room.

"Please sit down, so we can get to work right away," the man said, and motioned for Deidara to sit. He sat down, and the guy put some kind of a bib around his neck.

'What the heck, hmm!? I don't need a bib, hmm!' he thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to open wide and say 'Ahh'," the dentist said, and became confused when Deidara started to unbutton his long cloak.

"What, hmm?" Deidara asked, looking up at the man.

"Well, I suppose it is a little stuffy in here." The dentist shook his head and turned around to get his tools. Deidara was bored, so he decided to look through the window. Big mistake.

"HI SENPAI!!!!" screamed Tobi from the window. Deidara quickly got up to close the curtain, all the while Tobi was being an annoyance. If the dentist had heard Tobi, he made no notice, but he did turn when Deidara had gotten up.

"Please sit down so I can get to work," he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, hmm. I… hate sunlight, hmm. Yeah, that's it, hmm." Deidara went back and sat down again, and continued to unbutton his cloak. He walked over to a counter and grabbed a tool, then walked back, and saw the most

disturbing thing in his life.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, and ran out of the room, glancing back only once to confirm that the man sitting down really did have four mouths, one on his chest, one on his face, and one on each hand.

"What, hmm? What is it, hmm?" Deidara asked, then decided it wouldn't be worth it to follow him. Instead, he walked back outside and over to the car.

"How was it?" Kisame chuckled, and started the car.

"Shut up," Deidara muttered, and released the clay bird he had made. He watched in the side window as the bird flew over and landed on top of the office.

"See ya later, suckers," he muttered and made a hand sign, resulting in the building blowing up. It caught fire, and all the people inside came running out. In the panic, he saw the brat from earlier, who looked somewhat amused.

"Why did you do that?" Kisame asked.

"I just felt like it," Deidara said, a big smile on his face, as they turned on to the highway, and back to their lair.


End file.
